


Surprises en cuisine

by RainonyourBack



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cooking, Family Rituals, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kitchen Experiments, Playing with Hot Liquids, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Rackist est le premier à aimer cuisiner.
Relationships: Iron Maiden Jeanne & Luchist Lasso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Surprises en cuisine

Marco s’étalait toujours beaucoup. S’il s’intéressait à quelque chose, tout le monde devait aussi s’y intéresser, au moins le temps qu’il s’en lasse.

C’était pour lui, au départ, que Rackist s’était mis aux pâtisseries. Pas juste la cuisine en général, mais les pâtisseries, les bonbons. Au début, Marco s’était régalé de ses résultats, mais c’était bien vite devenu trop subtil pour lui. Marco était tout sauf subtile.

C’était tout de même agréable de pouvoir faire des gâteaux pour l’église et les habitants de leur quartier.

Et quand le petit oiseau était venu se percher dans leur nid, c’était agréable de pouvoir lui donner de quoi s’extasier, aussi.

Elle s’introduisit en silence dans la cuisine, au moment où le bruit de la hotte couvrirait ses pas. En théorie. Il jouait le jeu, aussi. Il restait près du comptoir, les yeux sur ses mains, concentré sur ce qu’il avait à faire.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait de la chance. Il préparait des crêpes. Il n’en était pas en train de les cuire, juste de faire la pâte. Quel timing parfait, cette petite. Au lieu de se retourner, il continua de démêler la pâte, et elle se faufila jusqu’à la table. Elle la contourna ensuite, et puis elle se tint près de son coude.

« Je peux essayer ? »

Il devait faire attention. Il devait suivre les règles du jeu.

Car il s’agissait d’un jeu. Il se jouait selon des règles très précises, et Rackist ne faisait que les découvrir. S’il montrait sa surprise, ou s’il réagissait avant qu’elle n’atteigne le comptoir, elle prendrait la fuite. S’il en parlait de leurs moments en cuisine en dehors de cette pièce, elle ferait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Non, pour jouer correctement, il devait acquiescer une fois qu’elle se tenait près de lui, et si c’était sans danger lui donner un peu de sa préparation.

Si c’était chaud, il devait souffler dessus avant. Ensuite elle prenait l’offrande.

« Merci, » disait-elle alors, son anglais encore bien français, et puis elle goûtait. Il la connaissait bien maintenant. Elle n’était pas difficile. Elle aimait tout, pourvu que ce soit sucré.

Cette fois-ci il n’avait pas besoin de la regarder; il savait qu’elle aimerait. Et pourtant...

« Est-ce que mes crêpes reçoivent ton sceau de qualité ? »

La petite fille fronça le nez. « Sceau ? »

Rackist mit le doigt dans la pâte, laissant une empreinte sur le bord du bol, pour lui montrer. « Un sceau. » Il se répéta en italien, puis dans son français balbutiant. Lui aussi apprenait. Elle semblait comprendre.

« Oui. »

Il sourit.

« Tu voudrais un sceau pour toi, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Une fois sa pâte finie, il posa un torchon sur le bol et le laissa reposer. Ensuite, il fouilla les tiroirs pour sortir le petit tablier de Jeanne, ainsi que les grosses lunettes et les gants.

Elle savait qu’ils allaient faire des expériences quand il l’habillait ainsi, alors elle se faisait patiente. Puis Rackist lui approcha une chaise, et elle s’y assit avec toute la grâce d’une princesse.

« On fait quoi ?  
\- Des bols en sucre. Tu m’aides à choisir les couleurs ? »

Elle acquiesça, souriante. Pas qu’elle comprenne tout ce qu’il disait, mais elle faisait bien semblant.

Après mûre réflexion, Jeanne choisit trois couleurs : lavande, turquoise et or.

Pendant ce temps, Rackist ouvrit un petit paquet de ballons et commença à remplir le premier avec l’eau du robinet. Bientôt Jeanne commença à le regarder bizarrement.

Elle fit un petit bruit interrogateur en montrant le ballon du doigt. Rackist sourit et le posa sur un bol.

« Ils vont nous aider, je vais te montrer. Pour le moment, tu peux me remplir les deux autres ballons ? Ne mets pas trop d’eau, fais comme le premier, » expliqua-t-il, et elle observa son ballon sérieusement avant d’acquiescer. Elle enfila le ballon sur le robinet et se mit à le remplir.

« Fini, » dit-elle quand il eut atteint la bonne taille. Rackist mit sa main en dessous pour le soutenir alors qu’il le détachait du robinet et le noua solidement. « Tu vois ? Pas trop petit, pas trop grand. Ton bol sera parfait.

\- Ton bol, » répéta Jeanne. Elle le regarda placer le ballon sur un petit bol en céramique. Et bientôt ils en eurent trois, prêts pour le sucre.

« Recule un peu, c’est le moment dangereux. Ça pourrait exploser, » expliqua-t-il.

« Exploser ? »

Il mima la chose. « Boom.  
\- Oh ! »

Ils reculèrent sa chaise, juste un peu, juste assez pour qu’elle puisse tout voir en toute sécurité. Puis, avec précaution, il fit couler le sirop brûlant sur le premier ballon. On aurait dit une nouvelle sorte de lave violette. Jeanne leva la main vers ses oreilles, clairement inquiète... Mais le ballon n’explosa pas.

« Il n’a pas explosé !  
\- Non... Chanceux, n’est-ce pas ? Tu veux toucher ?

Jeanne lui faisait confiance. Elle prit le bol que Rackist lui tendait. Ce n’était même plus tiède. Elle fit attention à ne pas le lâcher quand Rackist la guida jusqu’à l’évier.

« Tiens-le bien. » Puis il coupa le bout du ballon, et, l’aidant à tenir le bol, ils le regardèrent se vider puis tomber hors du bol.

Rackist retourna celui-ci et le déposa sur son papier parchemin. Les traînées de sucre ressemblaient à des stalagmites fabuleuses. C’était comme si on avait immortalisé une goutte d’eau lavande au moment où elle s’écrasait sur le sol.

« C’est trop joli !

\- N’est-ce pas ? J’ai trouvé l’idée dans un magazine, c’est pas mal de voir que ça marche, dit-il à moitié en italien. C’était plus facile pour lui de parler en italien, qu’elle comprenait mieux, même si l’objectif final était qu’elle parle autant de langues que possible.

Puis ils firent le bol turquoise, puis le bol doré.

« On peut le remplir de bonbons. »

Et d’un seul coup les yeux de Jeanne s’enflammèrent. Ouvrant ce qui semblait n’être qu’une innocente boîte à biscuits, Rackist la révéla pleine de bonbons. Il en prit une poignée et la lâcha dans le bol.

« Voilà.  
\- Plus ! »

Il lui fit un clin d’oeil.

« Plus ?  
\- Plus, please s’il te plaît, » insista-t-elle.

Il s’exécuta.

« Plus, please ! »

Il s’exécuta.

« Plus, s’il te plaît ! »

Il s’exécuta, et le bol tomba en morceaux.

« Oh non, » dit-elle d’un ton sévère. « C’était trop de bonbons !  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment ! Beaucoup trop ! »

Il rit, puis secoua la tête. « J’ai compris. Dommage pour le bol. »

Les éclats dorés étaient assez jolis, mais ils ne pourraient plus servir de bol. « Il va falloir qu’on en refasse un. Ça te plairait ? »

Elle acquiesça, enthousiaste, et Rackist prépara un autre sirop pendant que Jeanne choisissait les couleurs. Il rapprocha sa chaise. « Tu veux mettre la couleur ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Bien. Attention, le sucre va être très chaud. »

Quand le sirop fut prêt, il lui montra le termomètre, éteignit les plaques, et rapprocha la casserole. « Vas-y. »

Il la regarda faire couler un peu de doré, puis un peu de rouge.

« Je ne vais pas tout mélanger, » promit-il. « Comme ça, tu pourras voir les deux couleurs à la fin. »

Jeanne acquiesça. Rackist savait qu’elle n’avait pas tout compris de son anglais, mais il ne s’en formalisa pas. Elle le regarda verser la mixture sur le dernier ballon et l’applaudit généreusement. Rackist, lui, pâlissait.

La bulle de sucre ressemblait à une boule de feu.

« Flamme, » dit Jeanne doucement, et son sourire parlait pour elle.

Rackist fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir.

« Eh bien, je crois qu’on peut être fiers de nous. »

Il rangea le matériel, et ils admirèrent un moment les trois bols, lavande, turquoise, feu.

« On va mettre des bonbons dedans ? »

Il réfléchit un moment. « A vrai dire, j’ai une meilleure idée. Que penserais-tu d’une bonne glace ? »

Ses yeux s’illuminèrent. Il avait bien trouvé, alors. Bientôt, les trois bols étaient remplis de boules de glace décorées de quelques framboises.

Jeanne en sautillait presque tellement elle était excitée.

Et ç’avait été un merveilleux après-midi. Marco, s'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit d’étrange dans les couleurs du bol, ne dit rien. C’était juste quelques belles heures, suivies par d’autres belles heures volées à l’organisation. Quelques gouttes de bonheur.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il quitte le navire.

Derrière lui, il laissait un fils, une fille, et quelques feuilles en sucre pour un projet qu’il laisserait inachevé.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci était un cadeau d'anniversaire pour AdamWolf, un ami canadien. Du coup j'en ai profité pour le traduire, et voilà!
> 
> Canon-Compliant Angst is the best Angst.


End file.
